Changing Places
by xoElle23
Summary: What happens when the students change roles with the teachers! Find out! Mauraders Era! JPLE
1. The contest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's fabulous characters. I thought of this plot on my own but there is always the possibility of someone else thinking of it too. Please R&R.**

"**Did not"**

"**Did too"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did no-"**

"**Oh for Merlin's sake shut up!" Lily exclaimed. "For the last quarter of an hour it's been nothing but bickering from you two! And I'm sick of it! Now James, apologize to Sirius." She commanded. **

"**Lily I-"**

"**NOW." She gave him a glare that she usually saved for him. Seeing this he quickly turned to Sirius and mumbled,**

"**Sorry"**

"**Right. Now you, Sirius."**

**Sirius laughed. **

"**Look, James may be your slave but I'm not."**

**Lily narrowed her eyes at him. He shook his head.**

"**Sorry. Not scary."**

**She narrowed her eyes even more and grabbed part of his shirt and twisted.**

"**AHHH!" he cried falling to the ground. **

"**Nipple crippler! Nooo! Pain! I'm sorry! I'm bloody sorry, already!" **

**Lily smiled as she let go of him. **

"**Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"**

**Sirius whimpered and rubbed his chest. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who was motioning for silence. **

"**Before we dig in," he said in his foggy voice**

"**I would like to announce a new contest that Hogwarts will be hosting. If you enter, you will write an essay on why you wish to be a teacher. Then after we, the teachers slash judges have read the entries we will select the winners."**

"**What's the prize?" a random kid called out.**

"**The prize" said Dumbledore **

"**Will be becoming teacher for a week."**

**A rouse of excited murmurs filled the air. **

"**We will assign each of the winners a class. They will then teach that class however they wish. You may teach things your way, and grade your way. Each teaching position will be filled. Including mine. And we, the teachers will be going around to classes, replacing the students who are taking our jobs." He added. **

"**All essays are due to Professor McGonagall no later than next Monday. We will announce the winners Friday morning. And now good luck and happy eating!" He finished. **

**The tables around the hall filled with food as everyone began to talk excitedly. **

"**I am definitely going to enter." Lily announced.**

"**Me too." Agreed Remus.**

"**And me" James piped up.**

"**And me as well" added Sirius.**

"**Sirius, you hate classes. Why would you want to be a teacher?" Lily inquired. Sirius looked at her as if the answer was obvious.**

"**If I can teach, then I _will _enjoy classes." He explained.**

"**Ah. I should've known." James signed.**

"**Well Prongsie, I am a mysterious man." Sirius told him wiggling his eye brows for effect. "You just wait. I promise I'll win a spot."**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"**Silence please! Silence!" Called Dumbledore. "It is time to announce the contest winners!" The hall went immediately silent.**

"**Thank-you. Now remember, once we call out the winners, they will come up here and switch spots with the teacher they will be replacing. And now, moving right along." He pulled out his wand and waved it slightly. A piece of parchment appeared in his hands.**

"**The winners." He began.**

" **For Astronomy taught by Professor Midwan, will be Matilda Williams of Hufflepuff."**

**The hall erupted into cheers as Matilda and Professor Midwan exchanged information packets including schedules, passwords to dorms, and other information. Dumbledore continued on until there were only 4 classes left.**

"**And for Transfiguration, we have none other than James Potter."**

**Cheers filled the hall once again as James went up and took Professor McGonagall's seat at the staff table, grinning broadly.**

"**Potions will be taken by Sirius Black"**

**Sirius puffed out his chest importantly as he stood up and joined James.**

"**History of Magic will be taken by Remus Lupin" **

**Remus blushed as he, too, joined the table. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily all held their breath. There was only one spot left. **

"**And as for my position of Headmaster, will be taken by…….." Dumbledore paused for effect.**

"**Lily Evans" the hall began to fill with screams and applause as Lily walked up and exchanged packets with Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled and shook her hand strongly and went to join Professors McGonagall, Felliwin (History of Magic), and Warren (Potions) at the Gryffindor table. Lily looked around expectantly and saw Dumbledore nod to her.**

"**Right. Well, SILENCE!" she called. Everyone stopped talking at looked at her. "Err, well, thank-you all. I know we'll all do a great job. And since dinner is over, um, your all dismissed." **

**She said unsure of how she was supposed to be doing this. She waved her hands as if pushing them away. **

"**Off you go! Back to your common rooms! All of you! And err, teachers meeting right now in the staff room."**

**She walked away with-out another word. Sirius raised his eye-brows at James.**

"**What should we do?" he whispered.**

**James looked up and saw Dumbledore filing out of the Great Hall with the other Gryffindor's and shrugged. **

"**I guess we follow her. She is the boss, right?"**

"**Let's go." Remus said, getting up.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"**Okay! Well, welcome, everyone!"**

**Lily said a few minutes later. She was at the head of a round table surrounded by her new fellow teachers. **

"**I'm really excited to be doing this. But I just wanted to lay down a few ground rules before we all go off our separate ways."**

**Sirius groaned, but Lily ignored him.**

"**I want everyone to make sure that they're on time and prepared for lessons." She told them all. "And I know you might be lenient, but keep some order. Also, if you have a student who's giving you troubles, send them to me at once. I might be in my office, or I might be patrolling the corridors. Any questions?" she asked after she'd finished.**

"**Yeah, where do we sleep?" asked Sirius.**

"**There's a door on the side of your office that's a bedroom." Lily explained. "Anything else? No? Alright, then. Get to work." She said dismissively.**

**James leaned over to her and whispered into her ear.**

"**Does the Headmistress want to bunk with me tonight?"**

**Lily began to blush furiously.**

"**_James! _Not here! There are-"**

"**Everyone else is gone."**

**Lily looked up and realized he was right. The room was empty. Even Sirius had went off.**

"**Lils?" he pressed.**

"**Oh alright. Come on, then. Mines biggest." She said after a moment. **

**James grinned and pulled her out of the staff room.**

**A/N: Well? How was it? Next chapter coming soon! Please R&R!**


	2. NO!

Lily sat up straight at her desk in the headmaster's office. Yes, it felt good to be in charge. She deserved it. And surprisingly the day has started off alright. She had successfully gotten breakfast out and made sure all the students had headed for their lessons. Now she just had to figure out what to do next. She decided to roam the halls and observe the other teachers. She grabbed her wand from the desk and headed for the halls.

She stopped outside the Transfiguration room and listened. She could hear James talking. He appeared to have a class of fourth years.

"And then I said 'But Professor McGonagall, I did Transfigure the rat!'" he said.

The class burst into laughter. "Boy James that was a good one!" a student hollered. Lily angrily walked into the classroom.

"JAMES POTTER!" she yelled. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?"

James eyes got wide. "Lily, dear. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You shall refer to me as Headmistress." She said coldly. She turned to the students. "And you all will refer to him" she jerked a thumb at James "A Professor Potter" she glared at James. "Now I will not have this nonsense going on in my school. This is a place to learn, not a comedy club. If I find out that there was anymore funny business in here I will give you all a months worth of detention. Am I clear? AM I CLEAR?" she barked when no one responded.

The classroom was filled with "Yes, Headmistress." Lily turned to James once again.

"You will be punished for this later." She said quietly. James blinked as she walked off.

"Well, um, right then. Open your books to page, um, 100 and read silently." He said to the class.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lily headed for the Potions corridor next. She gasped when she entered. Pandemonium. Pure pandemonium. Children were running everywhere, throwing things and running. Caldrons filled with who knows what were overflowing everywhere. And Sirius was on top of the teacher's desk beating his hands on his chest and yelling.

"I am the conqueror!!!" he called. "Ahoooo!"

This was Lily's last straw. She tapped her throat with her wand and muttered "_Sonorous_".

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she said, her voice magnified as if in a megaphone. "NOW!!!!" She reversed the spell and walked up to Sirius, who looked quite scared. "Sirius Black!" she said through gritted teeth. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sirius answered slowly, scared about his answer. "Teaching?" he suggested.

"WELL CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL THAT WAS TEACHING!?"

"Um, different methods?" Sirius supplied.

Lily glared at him and turned to the class. "A month's detention, all of you. I hope it was worth it." The room was filled with protests. "I'll make it two months then!" she yelled. "Every night! You will each be assigned various tasks. Want to go for three?" The room went silent. "I'm going to go get something." She said walking towards the door. "If I come back and don't find every single thing in the exact place it is now…..there will be trouble." She shot Sirius one more look and walked off.

She passed the History of Magic room on the way down the hallway and saw Remus teaching a class of second years. He was walking around the room talking and using his hands a lot when he talked. The second years seemed to be hanging on his every word. Remus looked up from talking at saw Lily.

"Ah, it is the Headmistress!" he said happily. "Please join us, Headmistress Evans." Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't Professor Lupin." She said sadly. "I'm in quite a hurry. Professor Black is in some trouble and I'm off to try and fix it."

Remus shook his head. He walked up to Lily and leaned close to her. "What did he do?" he whispered.

"He wrecked the potions room and sent the class wild." She whispered back. "James isn't much better. Anyway." She turned to the class. "Carry on." She walked off again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Students this is Professor Emerson. I expect top notch behavior and hard studies. And I assure you Professor Emerson will make sure to report any wrong doers." Lily said a few minutes later in the potions room. She nodded at her friend at the front of the class. "Thank you for filling in."

Cassidy Emerson nodded from the front of the room. "I'm glad to help."

"Black, follow me." Lily said.

A few minutes later they were in her office.

"Lily why did you stick that hog in for me?" Sirius asked rudely.

"That 'hog' is my friend." Lily said coldly. "And she will be the Potions teacher for the rest of this project."

"WHAT! Lily! You can't do that!" Sirius bellowed.

"Oh I assure you I can. I've checked with Dumbledore and he told me that what I'm doing is very within the guidelines." Lily said calmly.

"But that's not fair!"

"Oh and ruining a classroom is?" she challenged. "I'm sorry, Sirius. But I'm afraid your job here is finished. You will be re-starting your normal routine again tomorrow. I expect you to be present in all of your classes. Now I really need you to leave me to my work. I have some forms to fill out."

"But- but- Lily!" Sirius said desperately. "Lily, please!"

"Good-bye Sirius."

Sirius had no choice, but to leave.


End file.
